Aline Maera
Biography Aline Maera only ever wanted to do science. From an early age she was engrossed in books and experiments, mainly related to human-machine interfaces and the merging of the digital and the biological. As she grew older she found employment with Elysium Corp, already then a premiere biotech and pharmaceutical company, and soon enough she came to head up her own division. Over the years Aline would rise to assume a prominent director position within the Reflection project. Her area of focus concerned how the nanites could monitor and improve the health of the host, and for a long time she convinced herself that the Reflection would only ever have positive benefits. But as her seniority grew she got more glimpses into other parts of the project, and those prompted her to start asking questions about the true purpose of the technology, questions which would turn out to have dire consequences. Mirror's Edge Catalyst Aline and Gabriel Kruger head to the Elysium Labs while discussing the launch of Reflection. Not knowing that 1 spy and a runner has entered the building. As soon she enters the room with Kruger and his bodyguard she begins to run to her unconscious colleague and checks whether he is alive or not. She becomes terrified in horror and then is told to activate the alarm by Kruger. She confirms that her colleague is dead and begins to argue that they can't activate it yet. Aline is having a conversation with Arthur Malus (who is also a lead scientist on Reflection) tells her that she is no longer part of the Reflection project because "she let 2 spies in the building." Arthur tells her that she should expect some KrugerSec company. She stresses that she did not let anyone in. She is later having a conversation with her cousin and tells her that she is anxious and scared of where the conglomerate will send her whether she will be sent to the Greylands or to the secret "Kingdom" facility. She advises her cousin not to sign up for the Reflection treatment. Upon reaching Kingdom, Faith rescues Aline. She explains that Reflection involves injecting the population with nanites that can be remote-controlled through a broadcast signal as a way to regulate thoughts and emotions, thereby making people "become the Grid" and allowing corporations absolute control over citizens. Aline also mentions that Faith's own mother Erika invented an algorithm that would later allow Reflection to be realized. After Faith sets her free, she finds Faith crying over Noah's death and tells her that Kruger would do this anyone even if that individual was injected with Reflection unless he stopped. She offers Faith to come with her to the Black November base. Aline and Rebecca argues that KrugerSec managed to get Isabel back and Rebecca cries over that she has lost good people because of this action. Faith tells her to come to the Anchor to meet Plastic so they can work together to engineer a virus to disable Reflection once and for all. In the aftermath of the story, she watches the news with the company of Icarus and Faith, Aurore Lupain-Tanner reports that Isabel will now supersede her "missing" father as Kruger Security CEO. Gallery Execs.jpg|Director Maera seen in the Gamescom 2015 Demo. Director maera.jpg|Concept art External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/citizens Category:Character